herofandomcom-20200223-history
San (Princess Mononoke)
San is the titular character from Princess Mononoke. She is a proud member of the Wolf Clan. As a child, she was abandoned in the woods by her parents, but Moro, the mother of the Wolf clan, took her in to raise as her own. San would do anything, even die, to get the humans out of her forest. With the assistance of her two wolf brothers, she sets out to help the Boar Clan defeat Iron Town. When San was a baby, the wolf goddess Moro attacked her parents, who were found damaging the forest. San's parents threw her to Moro as a sacrifice to save their own lives. Moro raised San as her own daughter, and in turn, San treats Moro as her mother and Moro's two natural pups as brothers. San’s primary concern is protecting the forest and the animals she lives with. San rejects her own humanity and even thinks of herself as a wolf. She has attempted to assassinate Eboshi of Irontown many times, as San believes that Eboshi’s death will result in the end of Irontown and human growth into the surrounding forest. It is only by Ashitaka's affection to her that she slowly comes to acknowledge her human side as well. After the battle for the Forest Spirit's head, San tells Ashitaka that he is very dear to her, but since she cannot forgive the human race for what they have done to the forest, she will continue to live apart from the humans. San returns to the forest and Ashitaka remains in Irontown. Although, before separating Ashitaka promises that he will always be near and he will visit her in the forest whenever he can and San agrees. Appearance San is a young beautiful around (16 - 20 years old) woman who wears ragged clothing and a cape made of a wolf's fur, and has what appears to have red war paint on her face. Her hair color is brown. Also she is very agile, fast and she appears to be really good in using daggers and spears. She later wears Kaya's Crystal Dagger after Ashitaka gives it to her as thanks for saving him. Relationships Ashitaka San and Ashitaka first meet by the river, where she is treating a wounded Moro. Later that night, San attacks the village to kill Lady Eboshi, only to be stopped and knocked unconscious by Ashitaka. As he tried to get her out of the village he receives a lethal gun shot. Originally wanting to kill him, San decides not to do so for stopping her from killing Eboshi, after Ashitaka admits to her that he finds her beautiful. She later transports him to the Forbidden Forest, where the Forest Spirit heals him, and she stays with him until he recovers. As the movie continues San starts to develop feelings for Ashitaka and later she falls in love with him. After giving the spirit's head back, she decides to live in the forest being unable to forget what human's did. Ashitaka reveals that he will live in Irontown (from being exiled from his village) but he will always be near. San reveals that he means much to her and that he will miss him but Ashitaka promises that he will always visit her in the forest whenever he can and San agrees. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Supporters Category:Fighter Category:Studio Ghibli Heroes Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Princesses Category:In love heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Swordsmen Category:Orphans Category:Titular Heroes Category:Tomboys Category:Normal Badass Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Lead Females Category:Throwing Weapon Users Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Protectors Category:Amazons Category:Anti Hero Category:One-Man Army Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Brutes